What the hell are these dreams about?
by LadyMelieka
Summary: 002 is having weird but informative dreams about 009. Will he listen? Find out.
1. Default Chapter

"_009? What are you doing?" Jet always had trouble thinking of himself as a number, but the others, especially 009 whom he was not particularly fond of, were different. He found it much easier to remember them by number than by name. _

_Joe's smile faded. "009? Jet, you haven't called me that for nearly a year. What's wrong?" _

_Joe was seriously invading Jet's personal space now. "I...0...Joe, what are you doing?" Jet stuttered again, finally._

"_Well, my dear Jet, I do believe that I'm giving you your good morning kiss. The one you insisted I give you every day?" Jet pulled in a shuddery breath, and Joe's lips descended upon his._

_Jet shuddered, and pulled away. "Joe. I'm sorry. I...can't." he turned and ran._

"_Jet, where are you going?! Jet, Jet?? Come back!"_

_Jet gasped and ran faster, he didn't want Joe to follow him._

_That was when he woke up._

"Oh shit, what the fuck was that?" Jet's breathing slowly went back to normal. "I don't have a thing for 009...do I?'


	2. chapter 2

**Heya, I just realised I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter, so here it is.**

**I do not own Cyborg 009. If I did, I would be writing for the episodes, not fanfics.**

**I do not in any way earn any money writing this and do not seek to be sued. Please do not do so.**

**Thank you for listening**

**This is pg13 for the moment, but I may change that later.**

**I will not repeat these statements.**

**I need a beta, by the way, (hint hint)**

**I also want to thank my very first reviewer, Slasher 242, you are wonderful. This will be longer, I hope you like it. By the way, it was incredibly short for a reason.**

"Jet? Are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in a week."

Jet sighed. It was the truth. He tried not to sleep because, when he did, he dreamt about the guy in front of him. "I'm fine Joe. What does it really matter anyway?" he wanted Joe to go away, but had said the wrong thing. "It matters Jet, why wouldn't it matter?"

Jet turned away. "Cos it's nothing important. I'm just having a little trouble sleeping. Leave me alone."

Joe stood up, hurt. "Fine. But if you need to talk, just call me." As he walked away, Jet stared after him_._

'_Maybe I should just tell him. I mean it's not like I really have feelings for him...is it?'_

He laughed. _'No way. He's with Francoise. Definitely not. He'll laugh. It's just a couple of stupid dreams, I can get over it. Right. Tonight, I'm going to sleep and I will not dream about J...009'_

Jet's mind was made up. He was simply not going to dream about Joe anymore. If only it were that simple. (If only...sigh)

**That night:**

Jet got into bed and closed his eyes. He had done every thing he could to guarantee he slept deeply enough not to dream. He sighed, and faded out.

"_Jet, are you feeling better? You ran away so fast before, I thought you must have been sick, or something?" _

_Jet groaned inwardly. He knew he was dreaming again, despite his actions._

"_Jet, I...you're acting strange. What's going on?" Joe slid his hand up Jet's arm, resting it on his shoulder. _

"_N...nothing. I'm fine." Jet insisted, wanting to pull away, put thinking it would be better not to. Joe shook his head. _

"_I of all people should know you well enough to tell when something's bothering you." His hand slid up further, behind Jet's neck, who braced himself, but Joe just pulled him into a hug. "You can tell me what's bothering you, never know, maybe I can help." Jet shook his head. No way could he say that it was Joe himself that was the problem. "I...I'm sorry Joe, I can't tell you. If I could..." he let his voice trail off. Joe turned his head and brushed his lips over Jet's cheek. "Whenever you're ready." He whispered, "I'll be listening."_

_Jet shuddered. "You're so wonderful to me. I don't deserve you. What did I do to get you?"_

_Joe smiled. "You saved me, remember? I would have died, if you hadn't saved me." Jet drew back slightly. He remembered doing that, in reality._

"_Joe...I..." Joe cut him off. _

"_You have to go. I know. I'll be here when you come back."_

Jet sat up, out of breath, once again. He had dreamed. And he had been touched by dream Joe's love. "There is something the hell wrong here."


	3. chapter 3

**I just want to say a couple of things in response to Holli's review.**

**Jet is having deep sleep dreams. This means he is sleeping deeply, but not well. He cannot control the things he does in his dreams, he has very little control over anything in his dream. Basically he is himself, but he can't control where his dream is going.**

**I will add some more detail. I know I need to, but it's difficult.**

**Also, sorry it took so long but I've been busy, real busy, doing sociology work at school.**

All the Cyborgs had noticed the change in Jet. But being Jet, they didn't really want to bring it up, which is not to say they weren't worried, just not sure how to express it. Joe was the only one who would try to talk to Jet about it, and he was the only one who Jet didn't want to talk about it to. It had become so Jet was avoiding Joe, and the other was actively seeking him out.

Jet kept thinking about dream Joe, and how he had saved him in the dream and reality, but the result was so different. He also caught himself wondering what Joe thought of him, and why his attitude towards the other Cyborg was changing because of his dreams.

"Jet! Hey!" Jet turned around. It didn't happen often, but when Joe had him cornered, Jet found himself getting increasingly nervous. "Uh, hey Joe."

Joe grinned. "So, how've you been?" Jet nodded.

"Not too bad. I'm still not sleeping to well, but it's nothing to worry about. What about you? Sick of stalking me yet?" He laughed at his own joke, but Joe didn't. "I'm only stalking you, Jet, because I'm worried about you. So is everyone else, but I'm the only one who wants to come near you like this." He put his hand on Jet's shoulder. "I want to know you're ok."

Jet gasped. Joe was touching him just like dream Joe did. The feelings he had grown accustomed to in his sleep were bombarding him mercilessly now. "I...Joe, jesus!" he said softly. He inched his face forwards towards Joe, unable to stop himself.

"Joe!! There you are, I was looking for you!!" Francoise glomped Joe hard, nearly knocking him over. "Oh. Hello Jet." She said, catching sight of the other. He frowned at her, and stomped away, partly angry, partly relieved that she had interrupted him about to kiss Joe.

The rest of the day passed very slowly for Jet. He did very little at all. The most important thing he did all day was decide that, when he went to sleep that night, he would not hold back. He would let the dream come the way it wanted, and he wouldn't fight a thing. He was going to find out exactly what it was trying to tell him.

"_Jet, hey." Jet turned to see Joe. "Hi Joe. How are you?" Joe smiled. "Fine now." He wound his arms around Jet's neck, pulling him in close. "But I missed you. I had to spend the whole day with Francoise. She's so annoying. It's not fair that she won't accept us." Jet nodded his agreement. He doubted that Francoise, dream or otherwise, would be very accepting of he and Joe being together._

"_It doesn't matter what she thinks though." He murmured in Joe's ear. "It's what we think." Joe sighed, the breath tickling Jet's neck. "Do you love me, Jet?" he asked a moment later, "Do you love me the way I love you?" _

_Jet froze. "Well, why don't you tell me the way you love me, so I can see if they're the same?" he asked. It was a stall, and an obvious one at that, but Joe didn't seem to realise, and began whispering. "I love you more than a friend. I love you more than a brother. I love you more than a lover. I love you as a soulmate."_

_Joe could feel Jet shaking in his arms. "I...Joe, did you ever think you love me too much?" Jet whispered, and Joe shook his head. "No. I can never love you enough." _

_It was this that made Jet answer the way he did. "I love you more than a soulmate Joe." The other frowned. "What is there after that?" he asked._

"_MY soulmate"_

Oooh, cliffie! I've never written a cliffie before.

Is Joe too sappy and sentimental? I cant' be sure.


	4. chapter 4

**Heyya, answer for ****Ranma Higurashi**

**No, dream Joe and real Joe aren't the same person. Sorry, but he can't put himself into Jet's dreams. Something interesting does happen a little later though. Strata...you're welcome. That's nice. Here goes.**

"_Jet!" The name was spoken on an indrawn breath. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" Joe eyed him. "What's happened to you? Are you over that thing, where you couldn't deal with me? Because that was scary, Jet. I like this much better." _

_Joe's arms were still around Jet's neck, and he tightened them now, trying to bring Jet's mouth to his. Jet hesitated only for a second, and then allowed Joe to pull their lips together. That was when he realised that it was almost the only place they were touching. Lips, and Joe's arms around his neck. Jet discovered it was not nearly enough. His own arms snaked around Joe's waist, pulling him against his body, and Joe attempted to deepen the kiss, which Jet allowed him to do. Mouths opened, tongues touched, then it changed. It went from gentle and loving to utterly passionate. Joe broke away to whisper, "Jet, I love you so much, you're my soulmate, make love to me, now, please." _

Jet couldn't believe it! He had let himself go in the dream, and now that he wanted to know what happened, it cut off without a trace! "Jesus! Why Me?"

"Joe? I need to talk to you." It was the Day of Reckoning. Jet was about to do what he never thought he'd do. He was going to tell Joe about the dreams.

"Jet? Um...I'm a little busy right now, d'you think you could come back later? I only need maybe 10 minutes?" Joe's voice was muffled behind his door. Jet wondered vaguely why Joe hadn't even opened it to tell him to wait. "Never mind, Joe," he said, "It's not important."

10 minutes later, Joe knocked on Jet's door. "Jet? You wanted to talk to me?"

"Go away."

Joe frowned. "But I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

"I told you, it's not important, now just go away!"

Joe was pissed now. Jet had interrupted him when he was... very busy, completely putting him off, and now he didn't care?? No way. "Jet, you'd better be decent cos I'm coming in no matter what!"


	5. chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to Griffin Slash, although she will probably never read it, having called the first chapter gay. And she likes Duel Masters!!! It's a rip off of Yugioh!! How dare you!!All I can say is...look at your name.**

**Strata...you're close. Veeeeery close.**

**I'm nearly done!! Woo hoo!**

**I want to apologise for the delay. I seriously never meant for it to take this long, but whenever I went to write this, I got put off. (Which is no excuse for procrastination of this enormity, I know...)**

Joe was pissed now. Jet had interrupted him when he was... very busy, completely putting him off, and now he didn't care?? No way. "Jet, you'd better be decent cos I'm coming in no matter what!"

The door flew open, and Joe came in, seriously flaming. He stopped suddenly, Jet was lying on his bed, clothed only from the waist down. "Jet...?"

Jet sat up slowly. "Joe. Before I tell you everything, think hard. Are you sure you want to know. It's not going to be easy."

Joe cracked a small smile. After all the shit he'd been put through these past few weeks, he wasn't going to be put off by a stupid warning like that.

"Of course I want to know, Jet, you idiot! Just tell me before I get even madder!"

Jet laughed. "Sure Joe." He took a deep breath, and the story began.

"So...you've been dreaming about me, and fell in love with first the dream me, and then, me, me? How... can...are you sure?"

Jet wondered briefly why Joe sounded so strange, but nodded. "Of course I'm sure. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have told you."

Joe was looking at Jet strangely, and Jet was beginning to get nervous. "Um, Joe, look, I'm really sorry, I just, you wanted to know, and I can't really keep anything from you anymore, but if you want, we can just pretend this never happened...Joe? What are you doing?"

He didn't have a chance to say anything else, because Joe, who had been leaning in slowly, closed his lips over Jet's.

When Joe drew back, he was smiling. "You wanna know something, Jet?" He whispered, and the other nodded silently.  
"When you interrupted me, I was thinking about you. Thinking hard." It took a few moments for Jet to realise what Joe meant, but when he got it, his face went red.

"Um, what does that mean, Joe?" He asked, and Joe laughed.

"It means I like you too, idiot."


	6. Chapter 6 The end

**Ohkayy....I haven't had any more reviews, I think, so no one to talk to...on with the story!! By the way, I'd like anyone interested to know, that I am a very big Francoise hater, but in this fic she is intelligent and understanding and caring. I didn't do this deliberately but I wanted Jet and Joe to be happy and together with nothing standing in their way, so Francoise had to be nice.**

"Francoise, um, Jet and I have something to tell you." The French girl nodded, sensing something important was about to be said now.

Looking around, finding a chair placed (very conveniently) behind her, she sat in it, and looked up at them silently.

"Um, well the thing is, Francoise, Jet and I," The girl interrupted. "Joe, are you trying to tell me you two are finally together? Because if so, then I can only say thank god. It's about time, and we all wish you lots of luck and happiness together."

Joe stared at her, stunned, and barely noticed when Jet took his hand, save to twine their fingers together, almost by instinct, rather than actually acknowledging Jet's hand. Jet grinned. It was up to him to give their thanks for the French girl's support, and to his credit, he did so with a grace that was uncommon for his character.

Francoise nodded again, stood up, and left the love birds to themselves. She loved Joe, but if he was happy with Jet, then there was nothing she could do about it, except be happy for them, and support them if they needed it.

Joe turned to Jet, finally coming out of his stupor. "That was easier than I thought, Jet." The taller Cyborg nodded. "I know. I'd have thought your girlfriend would kick up a fuss, I mean, you haven't even really broken up with her, and now we're together...but she's still fine with it."

Joe hugged him hard. "I don't think I need to break up with her. I...I think she just did it for me."

They both thought about it for a moment, then decided that it was true. "Jet," Joe whispered, and the American lowered his head, and kissed him.


	7. Author's notice of rewrite

Ok, this is not a chapter, it's just a note.

I just read this fic on the actual site, and I am appalled at several things.

I cannot believe it's so short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The lack of detail in ANYTHING is just terrible

The confrontation scene with Francoise was just terrible, I changed my mind, and now I want her to be mean as all hell, just to string it along for a little longer.

I am officially going to rewrite this fic. You will soon be able to find it under the name of 'What the hell are these dreams about version 2.0


End file.
